FT Lacrima: Charged
by SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Fairy Tail plot bunnies that pop up. Some will be long, some will be short. It all depends on what comes to mind. Disclaimer: Author does not own Fairy Tail!


_**Summary: Cana fights Flare and remembers something from when Cornelia was still alive, of which she brings into the fight. (Juvia acted as back up for Team B and Erza went up against Lyon + Gildarts stayed for the GMG)**_

* * *

She lifted her head up at the sound of her name. "I'm going against the girl from Raven Tail?"

"Be careful, drunk," Gajeel said and Cana looked at him, raising a brow. "I tried seeing what he was up to, but the old man wouldn't let me."

Her lips pursed slightly as she straightened. "So go in with caution, maybe keep our eyes and ears open?" Cana looked over to their other team's balcony, catching Lucy's eye and nodded to Natsu, tapping her ear. The blonde nodded and turned to Natsu.

"I'm sorry," Jellal said, voice muffled behind his mask. "If I had known about Raven Tail…"

"Don't worry about it," Laxus cut him off, arms crossing and bulging in a rather distracting way. Cana finished off her wine bottle, placing it in the trash bin. "Gramps kept it within only Fairy Tail, both current and former." His eyes moved to the Raven Tail balcony.

"We don't know what Ivan has been getting up to anyway, even with Gajeel acting as a spy." Mira added, smiling softly at the bluenet. "We'll just have to keep an eye on the group."

"If you really want to apologize," Cana drawled, deciding it had gotten too serious, "You could visit my room later."

A gurgling noise escaped him and she could see pink rising in his cheeks as he gaped at her. Wordless squeaks escaped.

"Cana!" Mira exclaimed, trying to hide her grin and sound scandalized. "What about Erza?"

"Wouldn't Titania kick your ass?" Gajeel smirked at Jellal.

"It'd be worth it," she sang, walking past the bluenet and trailing her fingers across his bandaged arm. Jellal made a dying whale noise and all but tossed himself behind Laxus, back pressed against the wall and she cackled, making her way to the arena. "Of course, she could always join us!"

A wordless scream sounded from behind her and the laughter from her guild mates sounded, echoing in her ears as she came the short distance to the stairs. Rolling her shoulders, Cana braced herself and walked through the entrance. The brunet continued until she was a few meters away from Flare. Looking the girl over, Cana slid her hand into her purse, running fingers across one of her favored cards. Her knuckles brushed a lump hidden in the pocket and she frowned slightly. ' _If she does have some kind of fire magic…'_

Shaking her head slightly, Cana tossed her head back, pushing her chest forwards slightly and listened as the crowd cheered the two ladies on. The announcer finished listing off the rules said they could start.

Pulling a few lightning cards out, she tossed them and let them activate near the redhead. Flare looked at the cards and her hair moved, making Cana narrow her eyes thoughtfully as she destroyed the cards. Cana could feel the cut link of her magic. A smirk formed while she ignored Flares attempts to get her angry. ' _Oh, honey, if you wanted a haircut, you shoulda just said so.'_

Her fingers wrapped around her cutting cards and she tossed them, flicking her fingers slightly so they curved around Flare's hair. Cana was taken off guard by the utter fury that the redhead radiated. Zipping her bag half way shut, she fell into a couple flips, sending wind cards to knock it back. Cana also recalled the cards already used, placing them back in her purse as she snapped at the redhead.

"What's your problem?! Hair will grow back!" Cana landed on her feet, almost back by her entry.

Flare didn't respond, instead she smirked darkly. Cana followed her eyes to where the Fairies that weren't playing resided and paled. Her eyes darted back to Flare, down to her feet. Hidden by her skirt, a lock of hair disappeared into the dirt and Cana's chest hurt.

Cana knelt there, running thoughts and strategies, tossing them out when she figured they wouldn't work. Sliding a hand into her purse, her knuckles brushed the lump and she froze, remembering her namesake.

* * *

 _Looking up at her mother nervously, five year old Cana followed her mom to their small enclosed backyard. "Mama? Will she like me?" She ran a hand down her puppy's back; Oliver._

 _Cornelia smiled down at her, their hair and eyes matching. Her amethyst eyes danced with love. "Oh, sweetheart, she will. She's the one who helped name you."_

 _Cana brightened. "Really?"_

" _Yes, said she wanted a legacy she could cheer on. Her best friend in the Celestial realm is a seer and said that girl of Holder and Caster magic would be someone to bring her back to brilliance." Cornelia laughed as she stopped them in front of the garden. "Of course, being who she is, I wasn't surprised. She loves being a show off."_

 _Bouncing with Oliver, Cana tugged her mom's skirt. "Mama, summon her! I wanna meet her!"_

 _Kneeling, Cornelia kissed her forehead and patted Oliver's head. "I'll need some space. She's the size of a adolescent wyvern."_

 _Tugging Oliver, they back up and watched as Cornelia pulled a silver key from her pocket, holding it with great care and reverence. She breathed in before calling out, "Open! Gate of the Toucan, Tucana!"_

 _Cana couldn't close her eyes as she watched a bright golden glow form in front of her mother. "Oh…"_

 _The light faded, being replaced with a huge toucan. Her beak a lovely rainbow, blue the dominant color on the lower half, her feather were completely black except for her chest and a spot on her back. Tucana looked around before swooping at Cornelia, almost covering the woman as they hugged each other. Cana could only see her mom's feet._

" _Cornelia!" Tucana boomed, her voice feminine but extremely deep. "Oh, how I've missed you! We never play games anymore, and is that your daughter?! She's beautiful! Her coloring matches yours!"_

 _A squeak escaped Cana as the Spirit and human separated. Cornelia motioned Cana closer and she did so slowly. Her eyes were full of awe and wonder as she gently patted at the toucan's feet. "Whoa…"_

 _Gently she was gathered up into feathers, her face pressing against the white chest. "Little hatchling," Tucana rumbled her voice lowered immensely. "Call me Auntie, alright? None of that 'Miss Tucana' your mom may have taught you. Hmmm…. She's got more of an ability for Holder magic. I'm guessing she's Gildarts'?"_

" _Yes." At her daughters slightly hidden glance, Cornelia smiled. "I have pictures."_

 _Cana nodded quickly, pressing further into Tucana. Her head brushed against Tucana's beak. "Please, mama!"_

 _Cornelia picked up Oliver while Tucana waddled after the human, still clutching Cana. "Alright. Just be careful when you do. I have no way of making extras."_

" _I could get Pictor-" Tucana began._

" _No. The last time I had him copy something, my mother grew a mustache." Cornelia looked back at Tucana, who faltered._

" _Ah. I may have forgotten that in my old age."_

* * *

After Cornelia died, it was Tucana who made sure the girl got through her grief. The journey to Fairy Tail, she was there. Tucana comforted and brought her back down from panic attacks about coming clean to Gildarts. As much as she would want to appear, Tucana stayed in the celestial Realm, running commentary during guild brawls. That last S-Class test, Tucana had been able to convince her to speak to Lucy (and the clinging the toucan did after they got back from Tenrou, she couldn't even take a bath on her own). The Spirit had been her rock throughout the years, never letting her fall too heavily into the bottle.

Cana unzipped the small pocket and looped her fingers around the small key. "Asuka…" She breathed.

 _ **/**_

Laxus scowled, hearing the faint whisper come from Cana and looked at Natsu's balcony, seeing him gone. Lucy gave him a thumbs up before looking back at the arena.

"Laxus, Gajeel, what happened?" Mira had her fingers buried in his jacket, her and Jellal looking between him and Gajeel.

"Don't know," Gajeel grunted, looking over the arena with Laxus.

"Cana said Asuka's name," Laxus said, scowling deeper.

"Her feet," Jellal spoke abruptly. "Look at Flare's feet.

They did. Spotting Flare's disappearing into the ground, the three let out growls. "That bitch," Mira hissed, her jerking slightly in his sleeve. He shoved it at her as he looked at Raven tail's balcony.

A snarl left Gajeel. "As if messing with the kid and Priss wasn't enough…"

"Natsu got it." Mira said, loosening her grip.

The three males looked over just as they heard the pinket yell. "Go for it, Cana!"

A sigh escaped Laxus. "At least Gildarts kept calm."

Mira winced. "For now… why isn't she moving?"

They watched as Cana stood straight suddenly, ripping her short jacket off and holding something in the air. It glinted within her palm. Laxus looked at Lucy when he heard the chant.

"Open! Gate of the Toucan, Tucana!"

"She can summon?" Jellal voiced the bewildered question floating in their minds.

"Apparently. Look at Gildarts, he looks like he's seen a ghost." Laxus and Mira did so, but quickly looked back at the arena as the huge bird practically roared.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT TUCANA! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, MORTAL!" Their jaws dropped.

"What the hell." Laxus breathed, staring.

The toucan had herself in the air, walking practically as her beak caught the light, colors shimmering in the sun. His eyes couldn't look away, completely focused on the bird. Somewhere, a part of him noticed Cana disappearing into hazy invisibility but it didn't stand out with the toucan roaring, catching his attention. Laxus didn't know how long he stared until the toucan abruptly fell silent, head turning to peer past Flare and the air turned hazy.

He blinked rapidly at the sudden appearance of a golden pillar of light appear, Cana right in the middle. Laxus had never seen her as fierce as she did then.

"Fairy Glitter!"

It wasn't loud, yet he could still hear the words from across the arena.

The light closed down around Flare with a roar and the ground shattered from the force, rock going up around the mage. He had to close his eyes, Gajeel growling slightly beside him while Mira and Jellal made pained noises.

"Fuckin' overly heightened senses," Gajeel shifted, brushing his arm. The four blinked rapidly, Mira placing his coat on the rail to rub her eyes.

"Ow," Jellal mumbled, turning away for a moment to copy her.

"She must've been really pissed," Laxus noted, taking in Flare's wound riddled body. Her dress was even more revealing and Laxus very carefully forced himself to look at the toucan.

Said toucan was cackling, her wings flapping wildly. "My fledgling has grown so much. Cana-chan I'm so-very-proud-hug-me!" The last part was said quickly as she dive bombed the brunette, who got a look of panic.

"Not on your life, you overgrown chicken!" Cana yelled and bolted, disappearing into Blue Pegasus's entry. The toucan followed her.

Mira slumped against the rail, giggling softly. "Did you see her face?"

"She only looked that horrified when Laki mentioned how the guild had to go sober for a few weeks when we were on Tenrou," Laxus added, smirking slightly as he glanced over at Raven Tail. "They seem pissed."

* * *

All of Fairy Tail, plus Crime Sorciere (who slipped in between groups), met back up in a bar. Cana, along with Tucana, were already there, the toucan a smaller size as she perched on the bar. She was the size of a normal parrot.

"Cana!" Lucy called, hurrying to hug her friend.

"Hey, Lucy," Cana greeted, hugging her back with one arm. Her other hand was looped around a bottle.

"Tucana," Gildarts said and Cana blinked at her dad, Lucy pulling away as Erza passed her jacket to her. Eyeing the toucan, he smirked as he sat beside his daughter. "You were tempted to make her run naked, weren't you? Instead of letting Cana attack her."

"Yes," the toucan wailed softly, drooping against the mug the bartender passed Gildarts. Tucana pouted up at him. "She said Flare threatened the shooter fledgling, so I didn't."

"What?" Alzack blurted out, reaching for Asuka.

Bisca narrowed her eyes as she squeezed her daughter to her chest slightly, the young girl asleep in a nap. "That's why Natsu came to us," it was flat.

Cana spun, resting an elbow on the counter as she raised a brow. "You weren't here when Ivan was in the guild," she recalled, setting her drink down and making grabby hands at Asuka. "Let's just say any kid aside from Laxus, he didn't care for much. And even with Laxus, he was unnecessarily rough."

Said blond grimaced, taking a seat in the back. "You really need to start mincing words, Cana."

"Make me," she drawled, easily cuddling Asuka while leaning fully against the bar. Tucana hopped onto her shoulder. "How're Wendy and Carla? The old lady with 'em?"

Gray nodded and sat at a nearby table, his team joining him. Behind Cana, Mira and Kinana took over the bar, the silverette sliding him money to take the shift off. "Yeah. Freed put up barrier runes so anyone with malicious intent gets struck by lightning."

"Who fought from the A team?" Tucana asked, preening Asuka's hair from Cana's shoulder.

"I did," Erza answered, accepting some juice from Kinana. "I went up against Lyon."

A snicker left Gray. "She turned him to paste."

"So many ice and paste puns I could make," Tucana muttered.

"So many ears to traumatize," Gildarts quickly shot back at her, earning a chuckle from Cana.

Trying and failing, she asked Tucana, "Would you like some ice for that burn?"

Tucana gave her a flat and completely unimpressed look, tossing her head. "You'll have to try harder than that to beat me, darling."

Cana grinned mischievously at her. "You sure? I've been saving up some puns."

"Don't you dare get into a pun battle!" Max cried out in mock horror, a grin belying the words. "I don't think there are enough drinks here for spit takes!"

She grinned. "You're just worried you'll snort out the vodka again," reminding him of a pun battle they had on a job once.

He made a face, dropping beside Warren. "Really, Cana," he complained, drooping against the table. "I've been trying so hard to forget about that… did you know the bar owner recorded it all?"

"Please tell me you got it," her purple eyes were full of unabashed glee.

Max nodded. "Of course! Despite it being a bit embarrassing, I figured it was a good way to recall old memories." It was probably just Cana, but she saw his eyes go a darker black, clearly implying how he thought the tenrou group had died.

A smile made its solemn way to her lips. "I wonder if there are more out there," was all she said, nuzzling at Asuka gently, Tucana leaving to bug her father.


End file.
